Unexpected Love
by Syrena1225
Summary: KibaNaru. Sakura decides to have Naruto and Kiba have a sleep over and they get serious with parties and getting drunk. Naruto is also Abducted and a team is sent to retrieve him but things don't go as planned. Yaoi and Yuri. don't like don't read! Swearing and violence. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Sleepover

I Do Not Own Naruto! Reviews Would Be Appreciated! This Is My First Story...

It was a nice not to hot and not to cold day in Konoha, and one specific blonde knucklehead ninja was just wandering about looking for something to do. Yes for once in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was bored and had nothing to do but wander. Naruto Uzumaki was a well-respected Special Jounin after winning the 4th Shinobi war and saving all the villages by stopping Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Naruto was only 16 and lived alone in a big house (Bigger than his old apartment) but Naruto often times found himself feeling he needed someone to share this new house with. Just down the street was a brunet taking his dog for a walk. Not realizing where they were walking Naruto and Kiba ran right into each other, sending their bodies towards the ground.

"Hey watch where your goi-"Began Naruto but stopped when he saw who he had run into. A small blush ran across Naruto's face and he quickly got up to help Kiba.

"Kiba I didn't realize you were there I'm so sorry" said Naruto trying to help Kiba up from the dirt. "It's all right the fault is mine I wasn't looking where I was walking" said Kiba as he got up. Once Naruto was finished helping Kiba up, he quickly turned away. "Hey Naruto what's wrong?" asked Kiba curiously looking at Naruto. "N-nothing I…..just remembered I have somewhere I have to be" Naruto said and he quickly darted away leaving a now confused Kiba standing alone.

Naruto quickly dashed away towards the forest of Konoha and when he stopped he looked over and saw the cemetery. Naruto walked up to a little headstone with lots and lots of flowers. Little blacks spots formed where Naruto's tears dropped. "I'm so sorry that you had to die for me" said Naruto tearing forming in his eyes. Naruto put his hand on the headstone and walked away from the grave of Neji Hyuga. Naruto wiped away the tears and headed for the park.

Kiba walked along the streets of Konoha still wondering why Naruto left in such a hurry. "Hey Akamaru did you smell that scent from coming from Naruto?" Kiba asked Akamaru who barked in reply "_Yes it smelt…unusual_" said Akamaru and Kiba nodded in agreement. "Alright it's settled we are going to find Naruto and find out what's going on with him" said Kiba with excitement and the tall brunet and his dog pale ran towards the scent of Naruto.

"**It's hilarious how much you don't know**" said Kurama with a slight chuckle. "What do you mean Kurama?" asked Naruto curiously. "**I think I'll wait and let you find out, I want to see the expression on your face hehehe**" chuckled Kurama closing his eyes and laying in the water. "Wait what are you talking about?!" shouted Naruto but Kurama just lay still not saying a word. "Stupid fox" mumbled Naruto as he made his way to the park. Once he finally got there he saw Tsunade and Shizune talking to some guys. Naruto was about to shout for Tsunade when suddenly Naruto felt a fist hit his face. "Naruto you dumbass!" shouted the familiar voice of a certain pink haired kunoichi. Naruto lifted his head and saw Sakura walking towards him with her hand rolled up into fists steaming with chakra. "Did you forget we were supposed to meet Kakashi at the front gate?!" Yelled Sakura who was now dragging Naruto away from the park. "Sakura wait for a moment!" shouted Tsunade as she ran towards Sakura. "Yes Tsunade sama?" asked Sakura putting Naruto down. "I need to see Naruto for a moment" said Tsunade picking Naruto up. She looked at him very closely and after a few awkward examines and some "Mmm-Hmm's" Tsunade got all wide eyed. She gestured for Sakura to come closer and Tsunade began whispering to Sakura. Sakura nodded then turned to Naruto who was confused. She grabbed Naruto by the arm and tugged him away towards the gate of Konoha.

Kiba followed what was now a strong scent of Naruto and then he picked up Sakura's scent then Kakashi's sent as well. Kiba walked towards the scents as they grew stronger and began to slow down as he heard voices. Kiba hid in a nearby bush listening in on Kakashi's and Sakura's conversation. "Are you absolutely sure that is what Tsunade said?" asked Kakashi raising his only visible eyebrow. "Yes that's exactly what she said" said Sakura and Kakashi widened his eye. "W_hat are they talking about?" _Kiba thought to himself when suddenly he got a good smell of Naruto and realized what was happening. Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a little. "YO" Kiba heard Kakashi's voice from behind him and he jumped out of the bushed startled.

Naruto noticed Kiba jump out of the bushes and a small blush came across his face when he saw Kiba. He walked over to Kakashi and Sakura to see what was going on. "Hey Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Naruto and Kiba turned to look at Naruto. A slight blush came across Kiba's face as well but the red marks on his cheeks hid it. "Nothing just came to see you, is all" said Kiba clenching his jacket from the recent startle. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" asked Kiba looked down at the ground. Sakura looked at Kiba then at Naruto then at Kakashi. "Alright since I'm supposed to keep you indoors you two will have a sleep over" Said Sakura with a smile on her face. "Uh ok I'll grab my stuff and meet you at your place in one hour k' Naruto?" asked Kiba. "S-sure Kiba" said Naruto his blush growing darker.

"**Hey kid, what will you do for an hour?" **asked Kurama. "I don't know I'll find something" replied Naruto. **"I have something you can do hehehe" **purposed Kurama with a laugh. "That doesn't sound to promising" said Naruto glaring. "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" yelled Naruto shocked at what Kurama just said. **"Hey it was just a suggestion and besides you swore up and down you would someday, and might as well prepare considering the Inuzuka boy is sleeping over"** said Kurama with a huge grin. "H-hey just because Kiba is coming over doesn't mean anything is going to happen and I will do it just…not today" replied Naruto getting a blush. **"Listen it's easy I'll even guide you through it if you need me to" **said Kurama reassuringly. "Forget it!" yelled Naruto.

Kiba hurried home and packed some stuff in a big bag. Akamaru sat at the front door waiting and when Kiba zoomed down the stairs he halted at the sound of a yelling mother. "Kiba where are you going?!" Yelled Kiba's Mom. "I am going to spend the night with Naruto I'll be there a couple of days" replied Kiba now opening the door to find his sister Hana in the way. "Hana you're in the way" said Kiba looking at his sister. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Hana. "I'm staying at Naruto's for a couple of days" he said walking out of the house leaving a puzzled Hana at the front door. "Did we do something to piss him off?" asked Hana. "I don't think so, maybe you should follow him just to be sure he is going where he says he is" replied Hana's Mother and Hana nodded and left following Kiba.

Naruto was cleaning up his apartment when he heard three knocks at the door. Naruto smiled and rushed over to the door. When he opened it he found a cute brunet standing at his door with his dog and two backpacks in hand.


	2. Confession

Naruto had a huge grin on his face knowing Kiba was going to be staying at his house for a couple of nights. He gestured for Kiba to come in and when he came inside Naruto shut the door. "You can put your stuff over there if you like" said Naruto pointing to a corner. "Wow Naruto your house is Huge!" said Kiba looking around in amazement. "Go ahead and look around if you want" said Naruto walking towards the sink. Kiba walked around finding three bedrooms, three bathrooms one double wide living room a huge kitchen and a backyard almost as big as Kiba's house. Kiba open the wooden door to let Akamaru out into the back and followed to look around. "Hey Naruto what's this?" Kiba asked pointing at a closed off space in the back yard. "Oh that's my hot spring" replied Naruto with a slight blush.

Kiba went into the closed of area and saw a huge hot spring with racks to hang the towels and a place for clothes. "Hey Naruto how come you bought such a big place?" asked Kiba. "I don't really know I was celebrating winning the war and just bought the biggest house I found" replied Naruto who was now grabbing a towel out of a closet. "Hey Kiba I'm going to take a shower k'?" asked Naruto walking towards the bathroom. "Ok I'll be wandering about your giant ass house" replied Kiba still looking around. Kiba went back inside and grabbed some spare clothes out of his backpack along with a toothbrush and Akamaru's dog bowl. _"I wonder if Naruto has a Girlfriend" _Kiba thought to himself kind of jealous hoping he didn't. Kiba looked around and saw Naruto had forgotten his clothes.

"**Now is your chance told him how you really feel" **Kurama told Naruto with enthusiasm. "What are you talking about?" asked Naruto washing the shampoo out of his hair. **"Don't tell me you didn't smell it, the Inuzuka boy you know what that scent is right?" **asked Kurama and Naruto gave him a confused look. **"Allow me to explain what Kiba is going through…" **Began Kurama.

"Hey Akamaru is it hot in here?" asked Kiba fanning himself off. _"Uh no master I think it feels just fine" _replied Akamaru slightly turning his head. Kiba took off his jacket and fishnet shirt hoping it would make a difference. "Hey Kiba, could you please bring me my cloths I forgot them!" Shouted Naruto from the bathroom. "Sure" Kiba shouted back picking up Naruto's cloths and walking towards the bathroom.

"**I think your being stupid for not taking advantage of this" **said Kurama with a slight glare. "Shut the hell up we are done discussing this Kurama" replied Naruto now a bit irritated. Kiba opened the bathroom door and took one step in to give Naruto his clothes when he slipped on some soap falling backwards and Naruto stepped out to see what happened when he too slipped pulling the shower curtains along with him.

Kiba opened his eyes after just falling and he felt something heavy on his body. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying on something softer than the bathroom floor. When Naruto and Kiba came to they realized what had just happened. Naruto quickly sat up and pulled the shower curtain over his body and started to blush like crazy. Kiba had grown wide eyed and had a blush of a thousand suns. Naruto was now sitting on top of Kiba in nothing but a shower curtain and Kiba was shirtless. **"Well looks like you took advantage after all hehehe" **Laughed Kurama. "Shut up stupid fox it was an accident!" Yelled Naruto still blushing. "K-kiba I'm s-sorry I didn't-"Naruto tried to get out but was too embarrassed to finish his sentence. Naruto quickly stood up and backed away wrapping the shower curtain around his waist.

Kiba ran out of the bathroom quickly and into one of the guest rooms. _"That was a close one I was worried he was going to freak out" _thought Kiba looking down at his pants. "Oh no, what am I going to do about this?" Kiba thought aloud realizing his member had fully erected. _"Why would I get off on that?" _Kiba thought to himself. Once Kiba's erection had settled down he walked out of the guest room and into the living room. "Are you going to leave?" asked Naruto looking sad. _"He's so cute when he is sad…uh-oh I feel it coming on again" _thought Kiba when he had to react. "Can I please stay in the guest room?" asked Kiba smiling. "Sure" said Naruto now smiling at the fact that Kiba didn't hate him for the accident.

Naruto when into his room and lay down on his bed. Naruto put his hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. **"I know what you're thinking Naruto" **said Kurama with an evil smile on his face. "What?" asked Naruto when suddenly, the thoughts hit him. The thoughts began with some moans and groans and ended with a loud moan of Kiba's name. "…" Naruto was speechless. **"Ha! See you can't even deny it, you are thinking of the Inuzuka boy" **said Kurama the smile growing bigger. "Y-your wrong I-I..." Naruto couldn't find the words to finish his sentence, he knew Kurama was right. Naruto got up and went into the kitchen to find Kiba in the backyard playing with Akamaru. Naruto smiled at the thought of having Kiba in his backyard as if Kiba was his mate.

Kiba threw the ball across the yard and Akamaru went to go fetch it. _"Are you ok master Kiba?" _asked Akamaru when he brought the ball back. "Yeah I'm just thinking that's all" replied Kiba throwing the ball again. _"Why would I get aroused by Naruto naked? Why would I get aroused at the thought of Naruto being cute?" _Kiba asked himself and he whistled for Akamaru to come back inside. When kiba came back inside he saw Naruto standing at the sink doing some dishes. "Hey" Kiba began and Naruto turned around. "I wanted to-"they both began simultaneously. "You go first" Said Naruto. "I wanted to apologize for earlier" said Kiba looking kinda sad. "It's not your fault Kiba" replied Naruto. "Naruto there is actually something I wanted to confess to you" started Kiba but he stopped thinking Naruto would reject him. In truth Kiba was in love with Naruto ever since the war but what Kiba didn't know was Naruto was to in love with Kiba. "We should sit down" said Kiba walking over to the couch. "Naruto I…l-like…y-"Kiba stopped with his heart racing and wasn't sure of weather he wanted to continue or not. "I'm in love with you and want to be your boyfriend" said Kiba really quickly and he shut his eyes tight ready for the words of ridicule and swears to come bursting out of Naruto.

Naruto sat there surprised at what he had just heard come out of the Inuzuka boy's mouth. _"Could this be true?" _Naruto asked himself. For a moment he sat there frozen then he knew what he wanted to do next.

Instead of yelling and swearing or punching to Kiba's surprise he was met with a soft and warm kiss on the lips. Kiba opened his eyes to see Naruto had leaned in and kissed him. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and deepened the kiss. After a little bit of just kissing Naruto allowed Kiba to explore his mouth with his tongue. After countless minutes of kissing they finally stopped to take a breath. "Kiba I am so glad you said that, I have always liked you and wanted to hear you say that" said Naruto smiling. "I can't believe you like me to, I thought you would hate me" replied Kiba hugging Naruto.


	3. Game Plan

**I Do Not Own Naruto! Reviews Would Be Appreciated! **

"Ok we need a game plan of how we are going to tell everyone" said Naruto looking into Kiba's eyes seriously. "Do we have to tell *everyone*?" asked Kiba looking away. "No, well tell whoever you want" replied Naruto smiling. "Ok we can tell Hana and Shikamaru definitely not Ino uh maybe we could tell Chouji" Kiba started listing names as Naruto would shake his head yes or no. "We can't tell Sakura she will tell everyone and I agree Ino would tell everyone as well. Not Chouji or Lee, they will start making fun of us, Shikamaru is ok he won't tell anyone and we can tell Sasuke he will stay quiet" replied Naruto and Kiba shook his head in agreement. "Sakura can't find out till later please she will start a stupid fan club" quickly said Kiba. "Hey Kiba?" said Naruto. "Yes Naru-Chan?" asked Kiba. "Do you want to move in with me?" asked Naruto. "Sure" replied Kiba with a smile.

Kiba had gone to take a shower while Naruto went to get ready for bed. _"I can't believe this, Naruto is my boyfriend, this is the moment I have been waiting for my entire life. Naruto loves ME…no one else Me, Naruto is MY mate" _Kiba thought to himself as he showered. Once Kiba was done he got out and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into Naruto's room. "Hey are we sharing a room Naruto?!" Kiba called out looking for Naruto. "Yeah, uh Kiba I have to ask you a question" replied Naruto still hiding. "Yeah what is it? Uh hey Naruto where are you anyway?" asked Kiba and Naruto walked out of the walk-in closet in nothing but a bed sheet. "Would you mind if I slept…naked?" asked Naruto. Kiba stood there speechless not knowing exactly what to say. "Nope I don't mind" replied Kiba with a smile and they fell asleep together for the first time.

The sun shone through Naruto's window and upon the cute Inuzuka boy. Naruto woke up first opening his beautiful blue eyes to see his little Inuzuka boy burying his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto lifted the covers to find something unexpected. _"He's also….Naked?" _Naruto thought to himself as he set down the blankets and slipped out of bed. Naruto got into the shower which was quick and when he was done he went into the kitchen.

Kiba opened his eyes and realized his lover wasn't beside him. He got up and got some boxers on walked out into the living room and smelt the delightful smell of eggs and toast. "Well isn't this nice" said Kiba with a smile walking up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "I thought a breakfast for you and I would start the day off good" said Naruto flipping an egg. "I'm going to shower k'?" Kiba told Naruto walking towards the bathroom. Kiba got in the shower and let the water run down his shoulders. Kiba smiled out of happiness knowing Naruto loves him and he will be living with him. Kiba's small suddenly became a frown. _"What will mother think?"_ Kiba asked himself worried of rejection.

Naruto set up the table and put two pieces of bacon on each plat with some eggs and two glasses of water. Naruto sat at the table waiting for Kiba to finish his shower and once Kiba was done he walked out of the bathroom and saw his breakfast waiting for him. "Naruto?" began Kiba. "Yes Kiba-chan?" asked Naruto. "Do you remember what happened last night?" asked Kiba looking at Naruto concerned. "Sure I do, you told me you like me, we got together, made a game plan and went to bed together" replied Naruto all cheery. "No I mean late last night" replied Kiba sitting down at the table. "What do you mean late last night?" asked Naruto. Kiba sat there puzzled. "Naruto, you don't remember waking up crying last night?" asked Kiba. "Uh no" replied Naruto slightly turning his head. "You did though and you seemed well aware, last night at like 12:05 you sat up really fast which startled me and you started crying *really* hard" Explained Kiba putting a lot of emphasis on "really". "Oh, well I'm fine now" replied Naruto with a smile.

Kiba at all of his breakfast then got up taking his and Naruto's dishes into the kitchen. "Naruto I'm going to my mom's to get my stuff k'?" called out kiba and he just got a muffled noise from the bedroom and with that he left heading towards the Inuzuka residence. Kiba was walking through Konoha passing by a lot of shops he loved including the newest meat market when he noticed a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed (underdressed) kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka. "Hey! Kiba!" shouted Ino finally noticing the dog-nin. _"Oh no"_ Kiba thought looking for a place to hide. While it's true Kiba is Ino's friend he also really didn't like it when she was deliberately looking for him, it always meant trouble or gossip. Kiba was too late and Ino walked right in front of him. "Hey Kiba listen we are holding a party tonight and we want you to be there only we have a surprise for you" said Ino with a grin on her face. "Uh ok I guess I'll be there" replied Kiba slightly puzzled. "Hey who is "we"?" asked Kiba. "All of the new Jounin you know, Team 7, Team 8, Team 6 and the rest of them" replied Ino before turning to walk away. "Oh and don't bring anyone with you" said Ino before running of in the direction Kiba came from. _"Damn I just got Naruto and there is a chance for us to go to a party and I'm asked not to bring anyone!" _Kiba yelled at himself. Kiba brushed it off and continued on to his house. Once Kiba arrived it was oddly quiet, too quiet. "Mom, Hana I'm home! I'm just grabbing my things, when I'm done I'll explain everything!" shouted Kiba but he got no reply only quietness. _"Where are Hana and mom and where are the dogs?" _ Kiba asked himself but he brushed it off and started to pack what was his.

Naruto heard three nocks at his door. "You know you don't have to knock anymore Kiba we only live-"Began Naruto opening the door to find some unexpected visitors. "May we come in?" asked the unexpected visitors. "Sure" replied Naruto walking towards the living room. He sat down on couch and gestured for them to sit down to. "So how can I help you?" asked Naruto. "Well you see we are holding a party tonight for all the new Jounin and there will be lots of drinking and you know stuff but we had a plan for the "Main Attraction" and we need your help" giggled Sakura and Ino as they sat down and looked at Naruto with grins on their faces. "I have a feeling this could mean trouble" said Naruto looking slightly scared. "Hey what's Akamaru doing here?" asked Ino. "Uh Kiba spent the night so I guess he just forgot to get him up" replied Naruto.

Kiba had finished packing his stuff and walked downstairs placing all his stuff in the living room. The front door opened and Hana's and Tsume's dogs ran into the house playing. When Tsume and Hana walked in they were laughing but stopped when they saw Kiba standing in the living room with all his packed bags. "Kiba, what are you doing?" asked Tsume. "Mom, Hana I have something I need to tell you" began Kiba stopping to take a deep breath. "No, Kiba you have something to tell mom I already know" said Hana with a welcoming smile. "Mom I…I…I'm G-"before Kiba could confess his sexuality to his mother he was interrupted by three knocks. Tsume walked into the doorway and opened the door to be greeted by Ino and Sakura. "Hello Mrs. Inuzuka we are here for Kiba" said Sakura. "What do you need with Kiba?" asked Tsume. "We need his help setting up for the party" replied Sakura. "Ok give me a minute please" interrupted Kiba. Tsume closed the door and turned her attention to Kiba. "Hana will you please explain to Mom I have to go?" asked Kiba and when Hana nodded he grabbed his stuff and quickly ran out the door. _"How did Hana know?"_ Kiba asked himself. "Uh Sakura Ino could you guys wait here I have to drop this stuff off k'?" asked Kiba starting to walk in the direction of Naruto's house.

"Hey Ino you know which way he was going right?" asked Sakura. "Yeah and by the way mission success" replied Ino.

FLASHBACK:

"_OK Ino you ready?" asked Sakura. "Yup" replied Ino. "Do it" said Sakura just before knocking on Kiba's door. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ino said and she sent here shadow clone into Kiba's bedroom window and started to ransack his room. Only there was one problem, Kiba's room was empty. Ino found a note Kiba intended to leave for his mother if she did not catch him in time. It read "Dear Mom and Hana, I didn't know what you would think of me but now I hope you will understand, I am gay and in love with Naruto Uzumaki and he had confessed his feeling for me as well. I intend to move in with him and spend the rest of my live with Naruto. I hope you understand and love me for who I am. Love Kiba" Ino stood there speechless. "Oh My God" were the only words that came out of her mouth. "I have to tell Sakura!" she said disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

"So that's what I found" explained Ino to Sakura. "Why wouldn't Naruto tell me?!" Sakura said angered. "Wait we could use this to our advantage with what we asked Naruto to do and we said we had a Surprise for Kiba well this is the perfect chance" giggled Ino with a devious look. "Come on we need to set up before they get there" Sakura said and they took off towards the party area.

Kiba arrived at Naruto's and opened the door. "Naru-chan I'm hooomee!" Kiba shouted cheerfully. When Kiba put his stuff down he was almost thrown to the grown being hugged by Naruto. Naruto and Kiba hugged for a couple minutes before embracing in a passionate kiss. "I missed you and I have something to tell you" said Naruto as they stopped kissing. "What is it?" asked Kiba. "I am going to a party tonight and I'm sure you will be going to but sadly I can't take you with me" replied Naruto. "Oh well I was going to tell you the same thing" replied Kiba with a slight chuckle. Naruto grabbed some of Kiba's bags for him and brought them to the room. "Hey Kiba-chan I have been asked to help set up but told to make sure you stay here k'?" explained Naruto and Kiba looked at him and turned his head. "It's a surprise so stay here and I'll come and get you once were ready k'" Naruto told Kiba and left for the party.

**Hey guys I hope you like it and if you don't then I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter **

**And Spoiler Alert! There will YAOI in the next few Chapters! I would like review's on how I'm doing **


	4. Virgin

**I Do Not Own Naruto! By The Way I Am Throwing in a Real Song!**

**Reviews Would Be Appreciated!**

**For Those Who Read This If You Follow I Will Be Adding My Own Made Naruto Character And There Will Be Action And I Hope You Enjoy!**

"Great now I can't go with Naruto and I can't go by myself, what the hell am I supposed do now?" Kiba asked Akamaru but all he got was a bark and Akamaru went into the backyard. "Well I suppose I could…No not today" Kiba thought aloud. _"He isn't here to object and you have who knows how long before they are ready" _thought Kiba to himself. "No not until were more settled in" Kiba told himself. _"Oh come on just once…no I better not…ok just once but NO FURTHER" _Kiba had finally come to a decision in his mind.

When Naruto arrived at the spot in the forest he was amazed at how big the party was going to be. "Wow, Ino how did you find this much land in Konoha?" Naruto asked looking around. "Oh our biggest house in my family used to be here and it was never used so I did something with it" replied Ino.  
"Hey how many tables are there?" asked Naruto "53 including *your* table" replied Ino putting emphasis on YOU. "My table?" asked Naruto looking confused. "Here Naruto follow me to that big table back there and I'll explain what your table is about and what Ino and I found out" said Sakura leading Naruto to a big table in the middle of the area. All around the border there were walls and a medium gate where people enter. On the far left side of the place there were five or six tents lined up filled with food and drinks. One the far right side of the place there were various fun games to play including kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, Lee's training ring and many more. The rest of the party place was filled with round tables everywhere and right in the middle was a big round table "Naruto's Table" which was what Ino and Sakura called the Main Course. "So Naruto now that you know what to do and you have agreed to it I think it's time to go get Kiba, it's getting dark and people will start arriving soon" explained Sakura and Naruto shook his head and headed towards his house.

"You know Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and all the girls will be all over Naruto when we open his table right?" asked Ino. "Oh yeah I know" replied Sakura. "They will be so drunk they won't care that it's Naruto and he's a guy" chuckled Ino. "We are so bad" said Sakura now laughing and walking towards a food tent.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside. "Kiba I'm hooomee" shouted Naruto and he heard a noise from the bedroom. Kiba walked out with just his pants on, breathing heavily and all sweaty. "Kiba are you ok?" asked Naruto worried at how Kiba looked. "Yeah I was uh just umm" Kiba was trying to explain what exactly he was doing. "Yes? What running, exercising, playing with Akamaru?" Naruto questioned. **"Woe, Naruto don't tell me you actually don't know what he was doing?" **asked Kurama. "No, why do you?" asked Naruto. **"Ha! Virgin" **Those are the only words that came out of Kurama's mouth before he went back to sleep. "Naruto? Naru-chan? Naruto?!" Kiba kept calling out his name and finally Naruto heard. "Oh sorry uh hey so are you ok?" asked Naruto on more time. _"He really doesn't know what I was doing?" _Kiba asked himself confused as to why his fox lover had no idea what he was doing. "Uh yeah I'm just fine so is it time?" replied Kiba putting his shirt on. "Yup come on" said Naruto and they walked out heading for the party.

When they had arrived the party was already in full swing. There was a band on a stage playing a song (Tsuki No Okisa – The Size of the Moon) and people were drinking Shikamaru was flirting with Temari and Chouji was talking to Sai. Sasuke was arm wrestling with Kankuro and Ino and Sakura were talking and laughing with TenTen. Gaara and Hinata where dancing together on the dance floor and Genma was counting the starts or really drunk. Izumo and Kotetsu where throwing kunai while Lee and Gai were fighting in the mini arena while Kurenai was sitting at a table taking care of her baby. Aoba was feeding some birds and mostly keeping to himself and Yugao was throwing shuriken with Yamato. Ibiki, Zaji and Chouza were laughing and sharing memories of Shikaku. Kakashi and Iruka were fighting over what was under Kakashi's mask and Tsume and Hana were getting some steaks for the dogs. Tsunade and Shizune were helping Anko get through the gate, ever since the war Anko lost use of her legs but Tsunade said within time she could recover. Shino was getting some soup from the food stand and grabbing a bear. Kiba looked over to ask Naruto a question but found to his surprise Naruto had disappeared. Killer Bee was raping and the Raikage was losing his temper. Dodai, Darui and Omoi were laughing and doing some weird thing with Dodai's rubber. Choujuro and the Mizukage were laughing at Ao and Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Kitsuchi, Ittan and the Tsuchikage where drinking and eating while holding a contest on whose kunai was bigger. _"How am I going to find Naruto in this mess?" _Kiba thought to himself he began to walk and accidently ran into someone. "Oh Maki I'm sorry" said Kiba rubbing his head. "Oh no it's my fault I'm sorry uh hey do you happen to know where Gaara is?" asked Maki. "Uh yeah he is over on the dance floor" replied Kiba and Maki nodded and left.

"Hey Sakura look whose here, its lover boy" said Ino poking Sakura. "Good, time to initiate Fantasy Party part one" said Sakura walking over to Kiba. "Hey Kiba" said Sakura tugging him on the arm. "Oh hey Sakura have you seen Naruto?" asked Kiba. "Nope but you need to come with me" replied Sakura pulling Kiba towards the stands. "Here drink" demanded Sakura. "What is it?" asked Kiba looking concerned. "It's called a Forget me Not, everyone knows that Kiba" giggled Sakura. Kiba took one sip and in 20 minutes Kiba had already had 10 cups of Forget Me Not's and was extremely drunk. "Ok Ino your turn" said Sakura walking up to Ino who was leaning against a wall. "Finally" said Ino walking towards Naruto's table. "Hey everyone listen up! I have a special surprise for you but I am warning you if you don't like it then continue with what you were doing" shouted Ino standing on a table and the whole party stopped to see what she was up to. "Everyone who is interested gather around that table" Ino said pointing to Naruto's table. Most of the Jounin gathered around, the Kage all stayed in the back watching and some of the parents stayed in the back as well. "Great a bunch of drunken 16-20 year olds have a surprise this ought to be good" said Tsume to Tsunade. When everyone had finished gathering Ino stood on Naruto's table and giggled helping Sakura up. "May we present to you the hero of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted both of the kunoichi and they threw off a curtain that was covering the table. There was a long pole on the table and Naruto slid down that pole and as they had planned everyone was so drunk they didn't care that we was a guy except for the Kage and parents of course. Naruto was purposely position right in the line of Kiba and he began to strip starting with his shirt. Kiba blushed and Sasuke was practically drooling on the table. Almost all of the kunoichi started screaming and reaching for Naruto as well as some of the guys (Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji). Naruto walked over to the edge of the table and pulled Kiba up onto it. Naruto pulled Kiba into a deep kiss and the crowd went wild. Sakura and Ino were in the background laughing so hard they started to cry and Tsunade walked over to them. The Raikage muttered something along the lines of "Damn Kids" and the Mizukage laughed. The Tsuchikage put his head into his hand and shook it while Tsume was shocked and Hana burst out laughing at Tsume's reaction. Chouza raised a brow at how the kids found that amusing or amazing and Kakashi watched them examining them for research purposes of course. Sasuke got really jealous as did Gaara and Chouji, Shikamaru not as much. When Naruto and Kiba split apart they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Kiba-chan" said Naruto. "I love you too Naru-chan" replied Kiba. The party lasted for hours and when it was over everyone went home except for Naruto. "Hey Naruto why don't you go home?" asked Sakura but to her surprise she found Naruto sitting against a tree crying. "Naruto what's wrong?" asked Sakura. "It's all my fault, my fault he can't be here to join us" replied Naruto tearing up even more. "Who?" asked Sakura sitting next to Naruto. "Neji, it's my fault Neji can't be here to join us I got him killed" replied Naruto now putting his head into his arms. Sakura helped Naruto up and they started to walk home. "Hey Naruto?" said Sakura. "Yes Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Do you ever think about the old days?" asked Sakura walking with her hands behind her back. "All the time, why?" asked Naruto. "Oh well I was just thinking about the mission we had back when the Sandiame was still Hokage and we had to deliver a scroll to the sand village" began Sakura. "And we ran into that stray cat" laughed Naruto. "Yeah and remember that time when Sasuke you and I were on the mission to help a woman get the weeds out of her yard and you pulled out all of the vegetables" Sakura said laughing even harder. Naruto and Sakura walked around Konoha for a long time laughing and talking about the old days. "You know I often think about the times I admired you most" said Sakura looking at the stars. "Like when you made that promise you would bring Sasuke back and when you didn't give up even after everything that had happened and how you inspired everyone to keep moving forward and never give up against Obito and Madara" explained Sakura. "You really are a natural born Hero aren't you?" asked Sakura. "I guess so but I often think of what that cost me like my Dad and Mom and Jiraiya and Neji" replied Naruto. "Yeah but I also think about all the hearts you changed like Pain's, Obito's, Konan's, Itachi's, Kimimiaro's and Sasuke's, you changed everything Naruto…Even Kurama's" replied Sakura and Naruto smiled. "I have nightmares you know" said Naruto. "Nightmares about my fight with Obito and Madara, about my fight with Sasuke" Naruto told Sakura and she sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't know Naruto" she said standing up. "It's fine I never really tell anyone anyway" replied Naruto and they started to walk to his house. "Thanks for walking me home Sakura, where are you going to go?" asked Naruto. "I'm going to Ino's" replied Sakura. "Are you guys like a thing?" asked Naruto. "Yeah we have only been living together for two years now Naruto I thought you knew?" replied Sakura and Naruto shook his head. "Well I'm glad and good night Sakura" replied Naruto and they waved each other off.

Kiba heard the door open and close and new Naruto was home. He lay on the bed waiting for Naruto to come into the room. Naruto dropped the keys on the coffee table and walked towards the bedroom. Kiba heard the door knob turn and got excited. Naruto slowly opened the door and found a surprise on his bed. "Hello Naru-Kun" said Kiba lying on Naruto's bed in nothing but underwear. Naruto ran up and jumped on the bed and grabbed ahold of Kiba. They started kissing and Naruto let Kiba explore his mouth. Kiba slowly began to take off Naruto's shirt and kiss up and down his neck and chest. "Naruto are you sure you're ready for this, it's a big commitment" asked Kiba stopping and looking at Naruto. "Yes Kiba I'm ready" replied Naruto. Kiba then pulled Naruto onto his lap and put his hands on Naruto's back to hold his up and started to kiss up and down his chest and stomach. "Kiba?" said Naruto. "Yes Naruto?" asked Kiba "I love you" replied Naruto. "I love you Naru-chan" Replied Kiba.

**Hope you liked it Reviews would be appreciated and Next Chapter will get VERY intense and I would like it if you guys PM me about whether I should add action into the story or not oh and I plan to have a lot of Chapters especially of you want action!**


	5. Abducted

I** Don't Own Naruto**

**Reviews Will Be Appreciated**

Kiba continued to kiss up and down Naruto's chest and belly earning slight moans from Naruto. Kiba slowly began to slip off Naruto's pants and his own shirt. "Damn Kiba you look sexy" said Naruto looking down at Kiba's chest and stomach. Kiba laughed and moved Naruto off of his lap. Kiba took his pants off and stopped before taking his boxers off. "Are you positive you're ready to do this Naruto, because I don't want to do this if you're not ready" asked Kiba. "Will it hurt?" asked Naruto. "Yes but after the come comes pleasure but it will hurt" replied Kiba. Naruto took a deep breath before saying. "I'm ready Kiba-kun" and with that Kiba walked up to Naruto and slipped off his and Naruto's boxers.

Kiba started to slowly pump Naruto's erection. After a while Kiba took licked the tip making Naruto shiver. Kiba went down on Naruto taking his erection in his mouth. Naruto moaned and held onto the sheets slightly. Kiba continued to move his head up and down on Naruto's erection for a while but then he stopped and looked at Naruto. "Ok I'm going to prepare you k'?" Kiba told Naruto and he shook his head in agreement. Kiba put Naruto over his lap and brought three fingers up to his mouth and said "Suck". Naruto sucked on Kiba's fingers and the way he twirled his tongue made Kiba harder then he already was. _"Damn this brat for being so cute" _Thought Kiba. Once Kiba removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth he placed one inside Naruto. Naruto yelped holding on to Kiba's shoulder and he tightened his grip when Kiba placed the second finger in. After Kiba placed the third finger in Naruto he started moving them around stretching his whole making room for the larger intrusion. After he was done stretching he moved his fingers around looking for Naruto's prostate. "K-kiba!" moaned Naruto and Kiba knew he found it. Kiba moved Naruto downward until his erection was right at Naruto's entrance. "Ok I'm going in now" said Kiba. "Just d-do it" said Naruto closing his eyes. Kiba moved Naruto down until his erection was completely inside of Naruto. Kiba started to move Naruto up and down in the direction of his prostate. Naruto moaned a lot and tightly gripped Kiba's shoulders. "K-kiba" moaned Naruto and Kiba laid Naruto down on his back. Kiba continued to push himself into Naruto earning him moans. "Ow! Don't grab so hard your hurting my back" said Kiba. "S-sorry but…it…hurts and feels…so good at the same…time" panted Naruto and Kiba started to kiss Naruto.

Kiba slowly started to pump Naruto's erection while he was thrusting himself into Naruto. "K-kiba I'm g-going to c-cum" said Naruto and Kiba pumped faster. "Then we will come together" said Kiba and Naruto squeezed harder on Kiba's back as he and Kiba came almost in unison. Kiba fell to his side lying next to Naruto. Naruto turned to look at kiba and Kiba wrapped his arm around him. Naruto buried his face into Kiba's chest and Kiba pulled the covers over Naruto and himself. They fell asleep like that.

_Obito shot sharp pieces of wood towards Naruto and he couldn't dodge them, death was inevitable. Suddenly Hinata jumped in the way throwing her arms out and Neji jumped to protect Hinata and the wood pierced Neji's back. "Hinata Sama…is…willing to die for you, Naruto…So keep in mind…that your life…is not…you're own…anymore…it also…includes…mine now…as well…" Neji slowly said as he coughed up blood. "Why…Not in a place like this…you're the Hyuuga's…" Began Naruto tears forming in his eyes. "Why would you go this far for me? Sacrificing your life?" asked Naruto now beginning to cry. "Because…I was called a Genius" smiled Neji. _

"No Neji I'm sorry, please Neji NO, NO!" Naruto screamed in his sleep and shot up sweating and crying. Kiba sat up worried about Naruto. "Naruto are you ok?" asked Kiba and Naruto whipped the tears off his face. "I'm fine I just need a drink" said Naruto getting up and putting some pajamas on and walking towards the kitchen. Kiba got up and followed. "Naruto I'm worried about you" said Kiba watching Naruto grab a bottle of alcohol from the fridge. He opened the battle and took a drink. "Naruto please talk to me" said Kiba looking worried. "I had a nightmare…that's all" said Naruto smiling and pouring the rest of the alcohol down the sink. "Can we just go back to bed please?" asked Naruto. "Sure come on" replied Kiba and they went back to bed.

The sun beamed through the window and onto Naruto's sleeping face. Naruto and Kiba woke up at about the same time and showered together. They ate breakfast and got ready for the day. Naruto put on his usual black and orange jacket and Kiba his black jacket. "Kiba I'm going for a walk I'll be back in an hour k'?" said Naruto and Kiba just nodded playing with Akamaru. Naruto walked out of the house and towards Konoha central.

On the way Naruto ended up running into Sakura and Ino. "Hey Naruto" called out Ino waving her arm at Naruto. "Hey girls what's up?" asked Naruto. "Nothing we are just going for a walk what about you?" replied Sakura. "Same" replied Naruto. "Where is Kiba?" Asked Sakura. "Oh he is playing with Akamaru" replied Naruto. "I'm surprised you can even stand-up" commented Ino. "Wait what?" said Naruto now looking at Ino. "Well I just figured after the night you and Kiba had you would be in bed, I'm just surprised you can even stand" replied Ino. Sakura put her face into her palm and looked embarrassed. "Wait a minute how do you know about last night?" asked Naruto growing a slight blush. "I came over with Sakura to ask if you wanted to have a sleepover since we weren't doing anything important and you wouldn't answer the door so I got curios and changed minds with Akamaru" replied Ino. "After that I used my new shared vision jutsu so Sakura could see too and we saw what you guys were doing" said Ino giggling. "Sorry Naruto" said Sakura rubbing the back of her head. Then Sakura quickly looked up and cranked her hand back. "Sakura what are y-"Naruto began to say but was interrupted when his cheek was met by a very hard slap that sent Naruto back a few inches. "Sakura what the hell?!" yelled Naruto. "That's for having sex with Kiba and not telling me you were going to last night, and for having sex at all" said Sakura now walking towards Naruto. "I can't process the fact that you lost your virginity" said Sakura holding on to Naruto tearing up. "My little Naru-chan is all grown up" she said hugging Naruto tightly. "Ok Sakura dying here" said Naruto trying to wiggle free. Once Naruto had gotten free Sakura and Ino waved Naruto off and they parted ways. Naruto walked towards the west gate where the Cherry Blossoms grew, and where Kushina and Minato used to walk together.

Kiba played with Akamaru for a bit then once he was done he felt like paying a visit to Hinata and Shino is old pals. Kiba made his way towards the Hyuuga faction of the village. When Kiba entered he saw Hinata ordering three Hyuuga Jounin to leave and she turned and saw Kiba. "Kiba!" she shouted in happiness and Hinata ran up and hugged Kiba tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages why won't you visit?" asked Hinata. "Wow you really have changed Hinata" replied Kiba. "Yeah I'm not that shy girl I used to be I have matured Kiba, now tell me where you've been" replied Hinata now walking with Kiba. Hinata looked completely different her hair was longer and she wore a blue kimono with a train behind it. She walked with more elegance and with her hands folded in front of her. "Well I have some news" started Kiba. "Oh really?" replied Hinata. "Yes, Naruto and I are together and living together" said Kiba and Hinata stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Kiba?!" asked Hinata in a stern voice. "I'm sorry I know but we all thought you didn't want to see anyone considering you shut and locked the Hyuuga gates" replied Kiba. "I know, I know I'm sorry but you guys can't blame me I had just lost Neji my cousin my brother in arms" replied Hinata. "I know but I thought you would be madder at the fact that I am with **NARUTO**" Kiba said putting emphasis on Naruto. "Of course not, I got over Naruto being gay when he told me, I was the first person he told as a matter of fact" replied Hinata. "Oh well good, because I have something a bit of more _Intense _news" said Kiba kinda restraining. "Oh?" said Hinata. "Naruto and I had sex last night" Kiba said bluntly. "How was it" asked Hinata. "Amazing" replied Kiba. "You know I'm glad we can be so honest with each other" said Hinata. "Me too, hey I'm going to visit Shino want to come with me?" asked Kiba. "Sure I'll leave one of the others in charge" replied Hinata. She called out for one of the other Hyuuga and put him in charge. Kiba and Hinata headed towards Shino's house. "Hey Shino" said Hinata. "Hello Lady Hinata, hello Kiba how are you feeling?" asked Shino bowing slightly at Hinata. "I'm feeling fine why?" replied Kiba. "My bugs picked up the scent of mating but your scent is of the kind that leads not follows" explained Shino and Kiba mentally slapped himself. "Yeah Naruto and I had sex last night" said Kiba walking over and sitting down next to Shino. "Wow you are one blunt guy" said Shino collecting bugs. Hinata, Shino and Kiba spent the whole afternoon talking and laughing. "Ok guys I'm going to go find Naruto" said Kiba and he stood up and stretched. "Ok I'm going back home" said Hinata and they all waved each other off leaving for their separate destinations. Kiba walked around Konoha looking for Naruto for hours. Kiba looked in the ice cream shop, the flower shop, the mask shop, clothes shop, furniture shop, Ymanaka and Haruno party place, Nara games emporium, Akamichi private shop and more and almost every store in all of Konoha. "Hey Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" asked Kiba. "Last time I saw him he was heading for the old beaten path with the cherry blossoms" replied Sakura. "Can you come with me to find him?" asked Kiba. "Sure" replied Sakura. Ino, Sakura and Kiba went towards the old beaten path to look for Naruto. When they got there he was nowhere in sight and Sakura noticed a little note on the floor with a leaf headband. The note read _"Dear Konoha Jounin, I have taken Uzumaki Naruto to the deep forest emergence graveyard. I won't tell you exactly where but I will tell you he is in the Deep forest emergence graveyard and I expect you to come looking for him. I suppose since I'm technically a villain then I'll give you a time limit, if you have not reached Uzumaki Naruto and I by the blood moon then I will kill him. Oh and I have used a very particular jutsu so tracking jutsu and chakra can't be used. Be expecting waves of chakra for as long as I send waves you will know Naruto is alive when they stop well you know, Good luck"_. "Oh god" were the only words that came out of Sakura's mouth.

Tsunade was working when she heard three knocks on her door. "Enter" said Tsunade and Sakura, Kiba and Ino entered. "Lady Tsunade we have a problem" said Sakura walking in quickly. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tsunade folding her arms. "Naruto was abducted and the person responsible is threatening to kill him unless we come after them" replied Sakura. "WHAT?!" shouted Tsunade. Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shizune headed to the roof of the Kage tower. When they got up to the roof the wind was blowing really hard and Tsunade's Kage hat almost flew off. "What is this?" asked Tsunade. "These must be the chakra waves that he said he would send" replied Sakura. "Listen I want you to gather a small team with a few of the older Jounin" said Tsunade now shouted because the wind drowned out her voice. Sakura, Ino and Kiba left looking for people to gather. After a while they found themselves at the front gate with a small group of new Jounin and old Jounin. This group had some of the best ninja including Kakashi, Gai, Izumo and Kotestsu it also included new Jounin. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke. "Ok team lets go get Naruto!" said Sakura and they left.

**I Hope You Enjoyed! For a While Naruto will be made mostly of conversation and fighting but I promise there will be more Yaoi and possibly some Yuri!**

**For those whole liked this chapter please PM me your thoughts and I will PM you back with possibly some sneak peeks! **

**The Villain is my own made up Naruto character and Naruto will be captured for the next two chapters. The following chapter will be the team catching up. All chapters after that for the next three will contain Yaoi and everyday living. If I have any after that we will cross that bridge when we get there and thank you all for reading and Enjoy ^_^!**


	6. Sacrifice

**I Do Not Own Naruto! **

**Reviews Will Be Appreciated!**

**Special Thanks To All My Followers and Fans! **

**Thanks to Minakui, Kiwimimon's Tamer, Coduss, ItsTroLLzoR, Nine-tail-fox617, Ryuu Nightblade and greatstorys123 for you all have inspired me to continue this story!**

When Naruto came to he looked around and saw he was in a cave made of wood. The wood had been old and charred and had a few blood stains here and there but the most outstanding feature was the shadow of a man upon the wall. Naruto attempted to move his hands but found they were bound to his back but more importantly they were bound by wood. "Who are you?!" yelled Naruto towards the shadow. "Are you ok?" asked the shadow. "Am I ok?! Are you serious?!" yelled Naruto once more. "That answers my question" replied the man. "Who are you?" asked Naruto in a more calm tone. "I am a man, the man who abducted you" replied the man. "Are you like Obito?" asked Naruto. "No I will show you who I really am but first you owe me an answer" replied the man. "Answer?" asked Naruto. "Did Obito activate the Rikudou jutsu?" asked the man. "Rikudou?" asked Naruto looking confused. "Good he didn't, now you asked who I am" replied the man. "…" Naruto watched intensely. The man stepped out of the shadows and to Naruto's surprise he looked exactly like Madara. He had long spikey black hair which covered one eye and his other eye bore an activated Sharingan. He had the gear of a Senju but the robes of an Uchiha underneath. His sleeves covered his hands and his armor was scratched beyond belief. "Madara!" said Naruto in surprise. "Hehehe no I am not Madara I am his older brother Yukimaru Uchiha" clarified Yukimaru. "Madara only had a younger brother though" said Naruto. "Yeah well when you're banished from a family they tend to forget you exist" Replied Yukimaru. Yukimaru walked to the edge of the cave and raised his arms up. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Naruto. Yukimaru just ignored him and continued with his hand signs. "Chakra release!" shouted Yukimaru and he sent a burst of chakra forward.

Sakura was leading with Kiba on her left and Ino on her right. Behind her were Kakashi and Gai and behind them Sasuke, Izumo and Kotetsu and Hinata followed closely behind. They all stopped on different branches when a burst of chakra hit them. "This is the sign!" shouted Sakura holding her arms up to block her face. _"Hold on Naruto we're coming for you"_ Thought Kiba and when the burst of chakra stopped they continued jumping. "Look out!" shouted Sasuke and everyone scattered. A Shinobi landed on a branch and kept his head down. He was wearing Hyuuga robes and had short spikey hair. When the Shinobi looked up he activated a Byakugan and looked around. Hinata activated her Byakugan and jumped at the Shinobi. Both of their palms hit each other and created a blast of chakra. Hinata jumped back and landed on a branch just a few feet behind her. The Shinobi jumped at her and spun creating a chakra sphere spinning violently. Hinata spun just as fast creating the same violent spinning sphere and when they clashed they stopped spinning and the Shinobi lunged at Hinata. Once again their palms clashed sending chakra into the air. "Go! I will deal with this man" said Hinata as she grabbed his wrist and threw him into the ground knocking over a tree. The others nodded and went on leaving Hinata to deal with the Shinobi. Hinata jumped to the ground and walked towards the fallen tree. "I'll have you know I am the head of the Hyuuga clan and I am not to be taken lightly" said Hinata putting her palms in front of her.

"Why did you abduct me?" asked Naruto and Yukimaru leaned against the wood. "Because I am testing your friends" replied Yukimaru. "Testing them? Why?" asked Naruto. "Every couple hundred years I am arisen from the dead to test the worlds current heros and friends to make sure we can be protected, also I am to train two people to be nemesis and the next god among Shinobi" replied Yukimaru pulling out a scroll. "God among Shinobi?" said Naruto. "Yes, the last time I was arisen I trained two young boys to be enemies and both to be named the Gods of and among Shinobi, but it didn't go to well" explained Yukimaru opening the scroll and showing it to Naruto. The scroll had symbols of a large tree and the sage of six paths along with Yukimaru. "This scroll appears with the current sage of six paths and every couple hundred years I am supposed train one but no one could take my place after my last two students" said Yukimaru putting the scroll away. "Who were you last two students?" asked Naruto. "Senju, Hashirama and Uchiha, Madara" replied Yukimaru. "Wait Hashirama and Madara were you're students?" asked Naruto. "What happened?" Naruto asked once more. "Madara took what power I gave him and sabotaged my training with Hashirama to try and change his fate, but it only sealed it, you see when Madara attacked Hashirama and I it made Hashirama grow stronger thus making the Wood style jutsu I gave him stronger" explained Yukimaru pacing back and forth. "For years they fought until they made an agreement and worked together, and then Madara betrayed Hashirama again. I would have trained another Sage but the Rikudou wouldn't let me because of the Senjutsu and Sage chakra and the wars, nothing was the same until the Rikudou envisioned you Naruto" after saying that Naruto looked at Yukimaru in confusion. "To be clearer if your friends succeed then I will give my chakra to you and you will be the Rikudou Sage" clarified Yukimaru. Naruto grew wide eyed and Kurama intervened. **"Hey Naruto do you realize what this means?!" **said Kurama. "No" replied Naruto. **"If you become the Rikudou Sage with your Sage jutsu and me you will be the most powerful Shinobi alive" **Said Kurama with excitement. "What if I were to refuse?" Naruto asked Yukimaru. "Then I will pass on and the line of Sages will end with me" replied Yukimaru. "Wait wasn't Obito a sage?" asked Naruto. "No, he cheated so the Rikudou rejected him" replied Yukimaru.

The Shinobi jumped out of the pile of dirt and went to hit Hinata. Hinata blocked it with her palm. The Shinobi and Hinata kept attempting to hit each other with their palms and sometimes their palms would connect. Hinata grabbed her enemy by his arm and hit it. The enemy's chakra flow was disrupted and she hit him in the chest. He was sent back a few inches and coughed up blood. When he stood back up he formed a few hand signs and bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" shouted the Shinobi and he summoned a giant bird. The Shinobi jumped onto the birds back and flew up. When the bird was high enough it started to drop thousands of kunai and shuriken. Hinata spun and created a rotating half sphere sending all the kunai and shuriken in different directions. When she stopped the man sent another wave of shuriken down at her. Hinata straitened one leg and bent the other; she straitened one arm in front of her facing the ground lining up perfectly with her leg and the other upward. When the shuriken were in range she began to catch them and throwing them back upward. Hinata was doing a spinning motion throwing all of the shuriken at the bird. Hinata grabbed a wire and filled hit with shuriken and jumped up spinning creating the sphere. One by one the shuriken shot off of the wire and towards the bird. The shuriken were too fast to dodge or catch and when they hit the bird it fell disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Shinobi was no were in sight. Suddenly the Shinobi ran up to Hinata and hit her in the stomach and then repeated this action slowly getting faster. When Hinata was in the air he jumped up and hit her to the ground. "You are probably thinking by now Why couldn't you see me? well I will tell you, I have a special jutsu to send out constant chakra nodes blocking your Byakugan allowing be to travel without you catching me" said the Shinobi looking down at Hinata.

Sakura was still leading when Kakashi jumped next to her. "Sakura are you ok?" asked Kakashi. "Yes I am fine I am just worried for Naruto" replied Sakura. "How is Kiba?" asked Kakashi looking over at Kiba. "I don't know" replied Sakura. "Hey Kiba, how are you holding up?" asked Ino. "I'm doing fine I am just worried something might happen to Naruto" replied Kiba. "Don't worry he is strong" said Ino giving a thumbs up and smiling at Kiba. Kiba smiled back and a little flicker of happiness appeared in his heart. Two men jumped right in the middle of the squad and attached explosive tags to the trees they were passing. "Watch out!" shouted Sasuke pushing Kiba out of the way. The tags exploded and the two men jumped to the ground only to be greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu. "Izumo, you ready for this?" asked Kotetsu. "Yeah what about you Kotetsu?" replied Izumo. "I'm ready" said Kotetsu and the others continued on leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to deal with the two men.

Izumo and Kotetsu pulled out identical looking swords and prepared for battle. The men ran at Izumo and Kotetsu and they swung their swords right through the mens bodies. When the swords when through the men they turned around and hit Izumo and Kotetsu. "Ah! What the hell was that?!" asked Izumo getting up. "They seem to pass through things, like Obito" replied Kotetsu. Kotetsu ran at one of the men and swung the sword at one of the men. The man dodged the sword and went to punch Kotetsu. Kotetsu went to kick the man but his leg just swung through him and when it was all the way through he turned around quickly and hit the man in the face sending him back a few feet. "10 seconds huh?" said Kotetsu. "What are you talking about?" asked Izumo. "There is about 10 second between each time they can de-materialize and in those 10 second we are able to hit them" explained Kotetsu. Izumo and Kotetsu both weaved a few hand signs and got ready. Izumo ran to the enemy and shot a syrup snare at their feet catching one enemy. Kotetsu summoned the conch shell mace and threw it at the unstuck man. It went through the man and the Kotetsu pulled moving the chain out of the man. He then pulled hitting the man in the back with the shell mace. Izumo slipped through the other man getting stuck in his own syrup snare. "Shit!" shouted Izumo and the man punched Izumo back. The Shell mace slipped through the other man and hit Kotetsu. "I-zu-mo" grunted Kotetsu as he struggled to get up.

Hinata shot up and got in a stance. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" shouted Hinata as she hit the other Shinobi sixty-four times in the chest. He then got in a stance and threw Hinata back using the rotation technique. "Hakke Kuushou!" shouted Hinata sending a chakra filled blast of air towards the enemy. He was cut in the arms a bit and thrown back. He got up and ran towards Hinata and she ran towards him clashing their palms once again. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin!" shouted the Shinobi spinning violently throwing Hinata back and she hit the floor coughing up blood.

Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai continued on leaving Hinata, Izumo and Kotetsu to deal with their enemies when suddenly they were attacked by yet another enemy but this time his attack was quicker than anyone could notice. He hit Gai back and the others stopped and got in battle positions. Gai stood back up and noticed their current enemy was in the gates mode. "Leave him to me!" said Gai and once again the others left their teammate behind to deal with the new found enemy.

Izumo and Kotetsu joined back up together panting from the blows they took but they had a trick up their sleeves. They placed their palms together and jumped apart reeling out a long wire filled with kunai and shuriken. They ran at their enemies sending the wire through them but Izumo and Kotetsu expected this so when the wire was through the turned around and quickly ran at them again. This time the men turned around and placed their hands in front of them in an X position making the kunai stab through their arms. Izumo and Kotetsu ran ahead of the two men and pulled violently throwing the men into trees six feet away.

Hinata spun around her enemy hitting him with both of her palms in the back and the stomach and his chest. She stopped in front of him and slowly spun her hands in a half circle creating a full visible circle of chakra and ran at him hitting him in every major chakra point in his body sending back a few feet.

Gai wrapped his nun-chucks around the man's neck and threw him back then caught up with him hitting him to the left. Gai caught up with him again hitting him to the right then again hitting him upwards and finally jumped up to him grabbing him by the legs throwing him into the ground.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Hinata and Gai had thrown their enemies back and they all smirked at their small victory.

When the smoke cleared the man stood up and slowly lifted his head. By the time his eyes met with Hinata's he was face to face with her and hit her in her major chakra node. Hinata coughed up blood and fell to the ground and the man pulled out a sword.

Izumo and Kotetsu suddenly heard a swooshing noise and the men had appeared behind them and hit them both with their own shell mace. Izumo and Kotetsu flew into each other and broke through three trees before separating and hitting the ground coughing up blood. The men walked up to Izumo and Kotetsu smirking and grabbed the identical swords pointing them at Izumo and Kotetsu.

Gai was suddenly met with a staff to his gut and hit with his own move Asa Kujaku. Then the man grabbed Gai and hit him with the hidden lotus. The man walked up to Gai and grabbed a kunai holding it to his neck.

Each enemy sliced their victim's necks leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

**OH MY GOD I AM SO FREAKING MEAN TO LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER AND I THINK I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! You will have to read if you want to find out if they really died or not! **

**Please! Please! Please! PM me your thoughts on this chapter because it's you guys who keep me moving on! And I am now accepting ideas for other KibaNaru stories or ideas for chapters to come!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like my Home Made character Yukimaru Uchiha the second Sage of Six Paths. I am going to start working on chapter 7 immediately and you will see what is happening and for those who notice YES I am doing this almost exactly like the retrieval of Sasuke.**

**BTW I will be doing a flashback of the final battle between Sasuke and (Sennin) Naruto at the Final Valley when Sasuke returns to Konoha! **

**Wow this is a lot; ok I'll start typing the next chapter sorry fellows! Oh and PLEASE PM me your Thoughts!**


	7. Reinforcements

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**Reviews Will Be Appreciated! **

**Special Thanks to all my Fans and Followers! **

Hinata's enemy smirked and began to walk away when suddenly Hinata's body disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and was replaced with a piece of stabbed wood. "You really aren't as scary as you seem huh?" asked a female voice from behind.

Izumo and Kotetsu's bodied were bloodied on the ground and lifeless. The men laughed and started to walk away when they heard a weird noise. They turned around Izumo and Kotetsu's bodied had just become two piles of bloodied sand. "Heh, they always fall for you huh bro?" asked a male voice. "Of course they do, they look smart but really they are a bunch of dumbasses" replied another male.

The enemy glared and became angry at noticing that he was now holding simply a piece of scratched wood. "Did you really think I would let you hurt Gai sensei?!" called out a voice. The man looked up and saw a Shinobi who look exactly like Gai only younger.

The man turned around and saw a kunoichi walking calmly towards him. She was wearing the vest of a sand villager and was wearing an oversized fan on her back.

The two men followed where the bloodied sand returned to. They saw two Shinobi standing with the real Izumo and Kotetsu. The two Shinobi looked completely different. One had red hair and the vest of a sand villager whereas the other was wearing a black hat and black clothes with the same vest. The one in black also had purple paintings on his face and the red head and had the symbol of love on his forehead.

The man finally recognized his opponent to be Temari of the Sand. The two men recognized their opponents to be Kankuro of the Sand and Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand. "Lee!" said Gai in surprise to see his old student had some to save him. "No one messes with Mito Gai!" said Lee enthusiastically.

Hinata thanked Temari and stood next to her ready for battle. Hinata and Temari whispered for a couple of minutes before Temari grabbed out her fan. Temari hurled a wind scythe at the man and Hinata infused the wind with chakra that specifically searches for chakra nodes. The man put his arms up in an X position to lessen the effects of the attack and when the winds hit him he was sent back.

Izumo and Kotetsu sent there identical swords through the two men's bodies and when they had exited one man was wrapped by sand and the other grabbed by Kankuro's salamander puppet. The man trapped in sand was crushed and the one is the puppet stabbed by the Karasu knives.

Lee and Gai used the same attack as Gai did before only this time they had opened their View gates. When they man was in the air Gai hit him down with Asa Kujaku. When he was a few feet from the ground Lee hit him with Asa Kujaku back upward and Gai hit him down again. Lee and Gai continued to do this for a while but then Gai and Lee hit him to the ground then both of them used Konoha Dai Senpuu finishing their enemy.

"Well it seems your friends have defeated the first wave of enemies. But how do you think they do against the second?" asked Yukimaru. "Second wave?" asked Naruto. "Yes they will get two waves of enemies until at least one of them reaches you" replied Yukimaru walking towards the entrance of the cave. "Chakra Release!" said Yukimaru letting out another burst of chakra. "Anyways I have a special treat for them, considering that they got help from the sand Shinobi, I am going to give them a little surprise of my own" Said Yukimaru weaving a few hand signs. Naruto saw what Yukimaru was doing and grew wide eyed. "You can't send those two after them! They will kill them!" shouted Naruto. "Then that means your friend do not have what it takes to bring you home. I have already told you before, this is a test and in order for you to return home alive they must pass it or they lose their lives along with yours" replied Yukimaru glaring at Naruto. "This is my mission and if you do not believe they will fail then we shall see" finished Yukimaru. "Why don't you let me go and pass on? BE the good guy, don't give in" said Naruto. "You can't fix what happened with Madara and Hashirama but you don't have to make the new world suffer because of it, be like the people who changed like Nagato and Obito and Kurama and Sasuke be like all of them, change" pleaded Naruto. "You have a rare gift to change the hearts of men and women Uzumaki Naruto" said Yukimaru with a smile. "But you cannot change mine, I am required to complete my mission for as long as it is the Rikudou's wish then I shall grant it" said Yukimaru and he turned around walking outside of the cave.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino and Kiba were still headed for Naruto. The five scattered as three sets of two people passed them and one set stopped. "Wood style: Branch Manipulation!" shouted one of the men and hundreds of large tree branched popped up from the ground and headed for Ino. "Go I'll deal with them!" shouted Ino moving out of the way. "Water Style: Birth of Water!" yelled the second man and water started spreading everywhere. "Water Style: Water collision Destruction!" the second man yelled again and he began to flood the area where Ino was hiding. The water was so intense it began to crush trees into just bark chips.

Hinata was helping Temari patch herself up. "Good thing we received the bird from lady Tsunade or else you would be dead" said Temari putting a patch on Hinata's arm. "Thank you for saving me" said Hinata. "I'm just glad I can help you Lady Hinata" replied Temari. Two men with long black hair landed in front of Temari and Hinata. Hinata grew wide eyed. One of the men was in white robes and had a green Jounin vest. The other man was wearing red Senju armor with normal black Shinobi cloths underneath. When the two men lifted their heads they reviled themselves to be Hyuuga Neji and Senju Hashirama. "Neji?!" shouted Hinata tearing up.

Ino took a close look at her enemies noticing that they were wearing Senju armor, one in blue and one in red. One had long black hair and the other had white shot spikey hair. "Shodai! Nidaime!" shouted Ino in surprise.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Gaara and Kankuro were talking and patching themselves up when two people landed in front of them. The Sandaime and the Shodai Hokage. "Lord third! Lord First!" shouted Izumo and Kotetsu in surprise.

Hashirama and Minato jumped in front of Gai and Lee waiting to fight. "Yondaime! Shodai!" shouted Gai and he was too surprised to say a word. Gai and Lee sat there looking at the first and fourth Hokage wondering what they were doing there. "Are you Edo Tensei?!" asked Gai getting in a battle ready position. "No" replied Minato. "We are clones and can only be defeated if you can hit us" said Hashirama. "Wood Style: Birth of the Trees!" shouted Hashirama and thousands of giants tree branches tumbled their way towards Gai and Lee. "Rasengan!" shouted Minato running at Lee with a spinning ball of chakra. Izumo and Kotetsu were fighting with Hiruzen and Gaara and Kankuro were fighting with Hashirama. Hinata and Temari continued to blow wind attacks at Neji and Hashirama as they attacked back. The nine Shinobi were now in trouble as they had to face off with the strongest Shinobi of history.

"Looks like it's just the four of us!" shouted Sakura to Sasuke, Kakashi and Kiba. They all jumped off of one more branch now exiting the forest and landing on an oversized branch overlooking the Deep Forest Emergence Graveyard. "So, this is where the Gokage and Madara fought huh?" asked Sasuke seeing at the cut branches and giant pink flowers and the places where people were killed. There where skeletons of the dead Shinobi everywhere and they could see where the perfect susanoo had made its mark along with the Split Mountains. "Madara did all of this?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah and more" replied Sakura. They headed deeper into the Graveyard and once they hit the ground it was dark. The sun only shone through in a few places where the wood barely overlapped. They walked for at least twenty minutes before Sasuke noticed a cave made of wood and Kiba picked up Naruto's scent. "Look a cave" said Sasuke. "Naruto must be in there" said Sakura. "Bravo, I am surprised that four out of the nine of you got to us" said Yukimaru coming out of the shadows. "Are you the one to abducted Naruto?!" asked Sakura. "Yes and I am quite happy you have gotten to us because I was just starting to think I would have to kill Naruto" replied Yukimaru. The sun set and the moon shone through the cracks when suddenly the blue calm light turned red. "Ah the blood moon is upon us" said Yukimaru. "You reached me in time, but now to get Naruto you must fight…ME" said Yukimaru getting in a battle ready position. Sasuke activated his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Kakashi activated his Mangekyou (Which now since Obito died he has both of Obito's Sharingan). Sakura prepared her fist and Kiba got in a battle ready position with Akamaru. "Shall we Begin?" asked Yukimaru and Sakura ran at him throwing a punch and missing. Yukimaru jumped over Sakura and ran at Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke jumped onto one hand kicking down at Yukimaru's head and Yukimaru caught his leg. Yukimaru threw Sasuke back and Sasuke grabbed his sword and swung as he was sent back. He missed Yukimaru by an inch. Kakashi ran at Yukimaru with his raikiri and Yukimaru bent backwards making him miss. Sakura went to punch Yukimaru but he caught her fist and threw her back and Kiba and Akamaru attempted to hit Yukimaru with Fang over Fang. Yukimaru dodged the Fang over Fang and clashed his kunai with Sasuke's sword. "Chakra stream!" shouted Sasuke and his sword engulfed itself in lightning chakra. Sasuke swung at Yukimaru and cut right through his kunai and right through Yukimaru. "Impossible!" said Kakashi in surprise. Yukimaru chuckled a little. "You know I have always had a special ability which is what the Rikudou liked about me is the fact that I can manipulate my Sharingan to copy things normal Sharingan can't" said Yukimaru and he slowly began to turn around. "Including other Sharingan" he finished saying and when he turned around his eye was in the Mangekyou form of Kakashi's, The Kamui. "You can copy Sharingan?!" asked Sasuke. "Of course I can and I can copy special jutsu like the wood style and special kekke genkai like scorch style and mist style" replied Yukimaru. "I have also copied the Rennigan and the Byakugan" said Yukimaru and his eyes changed to Rennigan and then to the Byakugan. He changed his eyes back into his Sharingan and transformed it to Itachi's Mangekyou then to Madara's Mangekyou. "Even you, Sasuke" Yukimaru said changing his eye to Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "I also have the special ability to use the Izanami and Izanagi over and over again without losing my eyesight" said Yukimaru. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi got in battle position once more as Kiba disappeared.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Kiba. "Yeah I'm fine what happened to Yukimaru?" asked Naruto. "Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi are fighting him, I really was just in the way so I had to help you" replied Kiba and he tried to untie Naruto. "It won't budge" said Kiba attempting to untie Naruto. "That's because I have to undo it for it to be undone" said Yukimaru from behind Kiba. Kiba froze in his place scared of what was going to come next.

Kiba flew out of the cave and everyone looked over to see what had happened. "Kiba!" shouted Sakura running over and catching him. Yukimaru walked out of the cave and the other Yukimaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I already said once before you have to defeat me to get Naruto back" said Yukimaru. "HOW…DARE…YOU" said Naruto in a deep voice from behind Yukimaru. "HOW DARE YOU HURT KIBA!" yelled Naruto and the bond that bound him broke as Naruto turned a gold color and his robe appeared. "_Finally"_ Yukimaru thought to himself. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Yukimaru with a Rasengan. He hit Yukimaru in the hand and it had no effect. "Uchiha Reflection" said Yukimaru and he smirked as the Rasengan blew back at Naruto. "Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto and he shot four Rasenshuriken at Yukimaru. "Uchiha Mirror" said Yukimaru and four Rasenshuriken went at Naruto. The Rasenshuriken crashed and exploded. Naruto ran at Yukimaru with a Rasenkyugan and used Kurama's arm to stretch and go to Yukimaru. Yukimaru activated his Rennigan and sucked in Naruto's Rasenkyugan. Instantly Naruto threw five more Rasenshuriken and two went past Yukimaru while he sucked in the other three. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted Yukimaru and his eye changed into Obito's Mangekyou. "Kamui!" shouted Yukimaru and he started to suck in Naruto's Rasenkyugan. "Damn it!" shouted Naruto and Kakashi ran at Yukimaru. Yukimaru swung a kunai and it went through Kakashi's arms. "I was hoping you mastered Obito's jutsu" said Yukimaru when suddenly something blew on Kakashi's arm sending him flying. "KAKASHI!" yelled Sakura and she ran to him and started healing him. _"He used our own trick against us" _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side ready to fight Yukimaru.

Sasuke ran at Yukimaru using his Amaterasu dragon and Yukimaru sucked it up with the Kamui. Sasuke activated his susanoo and swung at Yukimaru but Yukimaru activated his susanoo as well blocking Sasuke's move. Yukimaru activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and made his and Sasuke's susanoo disappear. Yukimaru disappeared and went to strike Naruto from behind. Blood trailed across the ground as a sword went through a gut.

**FLASHBACK**

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" called out Iruka sensei. Sasuke and Naruto stood face to face and a little blue line of lightning was between their eyes. A kid bumped Naruto and he fell forward meeting Sasuke in an awkward kiss. Naruto turned away pretending to cough. Sasuke acted all cool but he was hiding the fact that we was blushing. "Are you ok? Scardy Cat" asked Sasuke and Naruto was embarrassed. "Are you ok scary cat?" asked Naruto panting as he stopped the giant snake. "Sasuke come back!'' shouted Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke fought. "I think I can finally read what is in your heart, Sasuke" said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke stood there across each other on the water on top of the waterfall of the Final Valley. "If I win Sasuke, you have to come back" said Naruto. "And if you lose then I am going to kill you and the rest of Konoha" said Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other, Naruto holding a kunai and Sasuke holding his sword. Naruto and Sasuke practically danced around each other while clashing the kunai and sword. Naruto swung at Sasuke and he jumped up but Naruto quickly kicked him. Sasuke skidded across the water ripping his sleeve. He got up and ran towards Naruto and swung his sword clashing with Naruto's kunai. Sasuke lunged his sword towards Naruto and Naruto's kunai skid across the top. Naruto and Sasuke hit each other back throwing Naruto's headband off and ripping Sasuke's other sleeve off. Naruto was now down on one knee as was Sasuke across from each other. Naruto created a clone and made a Rasengan and Sasuke had created a Chidori. They were staring at each other with blank expressions and they both got up and ran towards each other. Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they collided their Chidori and Rasengan together creating a huge blast. Sasuke appeared from the smoke and started to run up the statue of Madara. Naruto had transformed into Kurama mode and was throwing Rasenshuriken at Sasuke. Naruto threw a total of eight Rasenshuriken before Sasuke jumped back down at him. Naruto had to win at any cost. Naruto launched himself at Sasuke with a planetary Rasengan. Naruto used the teleportation jutsu and appeared behind Sasuke and hit him. Sasuke Returned home after that day.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Why? Why is it always people I love?!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke jumped in the way making the sword pierce his stomach. "Because…I don't just love you…usuratonkachi…I'm in love with you" said Sasuke before he dropped to the ground. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura and she ran over to him and started to heal him. "I can't stop the bleeding! Sasuke stay with me!" shouted Sakura. "Don't die…moron" said Sasuke before closing his eyes and Sakura grew wide eyed. Sasuke's heart had stopped its usual rhythm of beating. Yes its true Sasuke was dead. "Now Uzumaki Naruto how will you deal with me?" asked Yukimaru.

…**No Comment…Hope you enjoyed…don't hate me just read on and you might find joy in the next chapter…**

**Please PM me your thought and Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Next Chapter is the end of the abduction! Next three after that is everyday Living after that comes Three HORIFYING CHAPTERS! And I will do a (Late) Christmas chapter! **

**Please PM me because it's you who keep me writing and you know who you all are!**

**Oh and uh you will get to see the other 9 Shinobi in the next chapter but yeah hope you enjoyed! **

**I am accepting ideas for unexpected love's chapters so if you have an Idea pitch it to me and if anyone wants to use my character Yukimaru Uchiha the second Sage of Six Paths in any of your stories just ask and I might let you ^_^!**


	8. Blind Animal

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Reviews Will Be Appreciated**

**Special Thanks to all my Followers**

The blood that had come out of Sasuke's mouth trailed across his chin to the ground. Naruto stood there in anger. Sakura began to form tears in her eyes, Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment but opened them quickly again. Kiba walked up to Naruto and stood next to him while Sakura cried over Sasuke's lifeless body. Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Yukimaru swinging three small Bijuu Rasengan at once. Yukimaru jumped out of the way swinging Sasuke's sword at him once more. Kakashi threw a kunai at Yukimaru and it passed right through his chest, then Kakashi used Kamui to suck the kunai away. Kakashi expected Yukimaru to have suffered some damage but he did not. "As I thought, He doesn't share the same time space as me" said Kakashi. "C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru ran towards Yukimaru and jumped into the air. "Gatsuga!" yelled Kiba and him an Akamaru began to spin towards Yukimaru. "Shinra Tensei!" said Yukimaru blowing Kiba and Akamaru back and Naruto again appeared in front of Yukimaru attempting to hit him with a Bijuu Rasengan. Naruto hit Yukimaru in the hand and Yukimaru smirked. "Uchiha Reflection" said Yukimaru and Naruto's attack backfired throwing him back.

Yukimaru slowly began to walk towards Kiba who was now injured. "Mokuton: Bakuran" said Yukimaru and some wood tied Naruto and Kakashi where they were. "Too bad, I actually liked you kid" said Yukimaru and he swung the sword at Kiba. "KAMUI!" shouted Kakashi and Yukimaru's sword hit something hard. "What's this?" said Yukimaru and he noticed what he had hit appeared to be a giant purple rib cage. "A Susanoo?" said Yukimaru again. "No one…messes…with my Family" said a strange voice from inside the susanoo. "Impossible" said Yukimaru. Sasuke was now glaring at Yukimaru with his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated. Sasuke hit Yukimaru back. "Now Sakura!" shouted Sasuke and Sakura punched Yukimaru into the sky. Kiba then used the Gatsuga hitting Yukimaru even farther into the sky. "Katon: Goka me Kyaku" said Yukimaru spitting a huge fire wall downward. "Kakashi!" shouted Sasuke. "I'm on it, Kamui!" shouted Kakashi and he sucked the fire away. Naruto appeared behind Yukimaru. "Chou, Odama, Bijuu, Rasenshurikeennnnnn!" Shouted Naruto and he threw the Bijuu Rasenshuriken at Yukimaru and it exploded into a giant black ball of chakra. Everyone went flying back a bit and everything went silent. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke all got up and walked over to the now wheezing Yukimaru. "It's a wonder how you survived that" said Sasuke looking slightly shocked. "Naruto, I leave you…with a power not seen…by most…look into my eyes…please" slowly said Yukimaru. Naruto looked into his eyes and Yukimaru back into Naruto's. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted Yukimaru and both Naruto and him passed out.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a groundless, wall less, roofless, white area. "Where am I?" asked Naruto. "You're in a blank canvas where I can create a new world" replied Yukimaru. "Why?" asked Naruto. "I have something to give you" replied Yukimaru. "What is it?" asked Naruto. "Chikara" replied Yukimaru and he began to come closer to Naruto. "And there is only one way it can be transferred, I am truly sorry for this" said Yukimaru using a jutsu to paralyze Naruto. "H-hey what are you doing?" asked Naruto as Yukimaru leaned closer to him. "Oh shut up and deal with it" said Yukimaru and he muttered a jutsu then did the unexpected. Yukimaru had just kissed Naruto. "Now you have my power, and I will die soon" Yukimaru's black hair began to turn white and he began to grow old. "Now before you go" said Yukimaru and he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Sharingan! You will forget everything that happened in here" said Yukimaru and they left the blank canvas.

Naruto opened his eyes and found Kiba standing over his body. "Naruto!" he said happily and he helped him sit up. "Where, am I?" asked Naruto. "Konoha hospital" replied Kiba. "Konoha Hospital?! What happened to Yukimaru?!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto a died a while ago, he got really old and said "Naruto Uzumaki really is the bridge to peace" then turned to paper and floated away in the wind" replied Kiba. "How long have I been in the hospital?" Asked Naruto. "About a week" replied Kiba. Naruto got up and quickly left Konoha hospital. He dashed down the street and threw town. He passed Ichiraku without even blinking and flew passed Iruka. Naruto wanted to hurry so he went to jump and when his foot lifted off the ground it made a hole causing all of Konoha to have a mini earth-quake. After he jumped Naruto lost control in the air from the force of his jump and landed through the Hokage's roof. "Naruto?" said Tsunade in confusion. "Sorry Tsunade, that was unintentional, I was running then I jumped and lost control and" began Naruto. "Hey! Slow down" said Tsunade. _"The chakra emitting from him is unbelievable, even stronger than Kurama's" _Thought Tsunade. "Naruto I already know everything that happened, but listen as the Hokage I am ordering you to go home with Kiba and stay there for one month, you need rest" said Tsunade and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Tsunade shot him a glare and he left.

Back at Naruto's house Kiba was cleaning Naruto's room getting it ready for him. Sasuke appeared. "Hey dog breath" Said Sasuke and he startled Kiba a little. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" asked Kiba. "Just coming to visit" said Sasuke and he sat down onto Naruto's and Kiba's bed. "Hey, thanks for saving my life back there, I owe you one" said Kiba. "Yeah, no problem" said Sasuke. Kiba went to grab some laundry but slipped on the floor and Sasuke caught him. "Wow, thanks, that was a close one" said Kiba then he looked at Sasuke and their eyes met for a minute.

Naruto walked slowly back to his house. He caught the scent of Kiba and a huge grin came upon his face but he was stopped by Ino. "Hey Naruto, listen we are having a party tomorrow night, it's the remembrance dance for all those who died in battle and I was told you HAVE to be there" said Ino handing him an invite. "Ok, I'll tell Kiba and bring him as my date" said Naruto all cheery. "OK see you there" replied Ino waving Naruto off. _"Finally after all this mess something I can do with Kiba, A party I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome" _Thought Naruto as he sprinted to his house. Finally he was there, excited ready to take Kiba out, he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and turning. Kiba lay there on Naruto's bed panting not realizing the door was opening. Naruto stepped inside with a huge grin on his face. Kiba finally heard him come in and had a look of terror on his face. "Kiba I'm homee…" began Naruto but as he opened his eyes and saw what had conspired in the bedroom tears formed in his eyes. All Naruto could hear was the pounding of his heart slowly beating. Sasuke and Kiba looked terrified and were frozen. "Kiba…Why are you…in bed…with Sasuke…Naked?" asked Naruto wide eyed. "Naruto, please I can-"began Kiba but was cut off when Naruto slowly turned around and walked out of the house. Naruto had made his way to the ancient Konoha waterfall. The cave was covered by a rock so big and so thick that not even Tsunade or Naruto in Kurama/sage mode could break it. Naruto stood staring at the rock crying. "Why…what did I do…why?" asked Naruto to himself. Kurama looked at the ground in sadness. Naruto balled his right hand into a fist and ran at the rock screaming and punched it in anger. The rock shattered into millions of little pieces and the ground under the water beneath Naruto cracked a bit. Naruto entered the cave where thousands of giant rocks stood and one by one he began to smash them all. "STUPID FUCKING SASUKE!" shouted Naruto as he hit a rock sending pieces into another one destroying it. "STUPID FUCKING KIBA!" Shouted Naruto as he picked up a rock twice the size of the others and threw it as if it were just a pebble.

Tsunade's desk shook a little and she could feel chakra waves emitting from close by. "What's this?" asked Tsunade as she looked out the window towards the Konoha Waterfall. "Shizune come with me" said Tsunade and they both jumped towards the direction of Naruto. Kiba and Sasuke also headed towards Naruto. Kakashi felt the tremors and grew suspicious so he too followed with a curious Sakura and Ino stalking him. "This way" Said Tsunade and she and Shizune landed on the water. Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi, Ino and Sakura soon landed just the same. Tsunade walked into the cave slowly. "Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "Why?" asked Naruto in a deepened voice. "Why!" shouted Naruto and the whole cave began to glow gold as Naruto did as well. Naruto was now holding a long black staff and a long gold robe. He appeared in front of Tsunade faster than ever before and hit her back. "Naruto!" Shouted Kakashi as he lifted his headband. Shizune ran to Tsunade and began to heal her. Sasuke ran to Naruto but Naruto was quick to react and hit Sasuke sending him into the wall making it crack. Kiba ran up to Naruto trying to calm him down. "Naruto please stop!" Shouted Kiba but Naruto just pushed him to the side. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat. "Stupid…fucking…SASUKEEEE!" shouted Naruto and he threw Sasuke across the cave. Sasuke was luckily saved by his susanoo but still hurt. "He's….like…a" stuttered Sakura. "Blind Animal" said Kakashi. "Because that is what he is right now, a blind Animal, confused, hurt and angry" said Sasuke. "From what?" asked Sakura. "I had sex with Kiba" replied Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke wide eyed. Tsunade put as much chakra into her fist as she could and went to punch Naruto. When she was close to hitting him he grabbed her fist and sucked all the chakra out of it. He threw Tsunade a few feet but she was caught by Kakashi. Naruto lifted his hand and a small black ball appeared in it. "Sasukeee" growled Naruto pointing his hand at Sasuke and the others. Naruto was about to use a jutsu when suddenly he couldn't move. "Kagemeno jutsu success" said a familiar voice from behind Naruto. Shikamaru appeared from the shadows and knocked Naruto out. "Shikamaru, Thank god" said Kakashi. "You guys get out of here, I'll take care of Naruto" Said Shikamaru and the others left accept for Kiba. "Kiba, you are one of the people he would hate to see right now, so leave" said Shikamaru disappearing with Naruto in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto woke up on a couch in a dark room. He looked around and saw Shikamaru leaning against a wall. "How do you feel" asked Shikamaru. "Hurt" said Naruto. Shikamaru gave Naruto a glass of water and sat down next to him. "Talk to me Naruto" said Shikamaru. Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes and drop into the ground. "I, loved him" said Naruto crying even harder. "I didn't do anything to deserve this, I was in love with him and did all I could to be happy" said Naruto crying. "I, It's…why…wha…who…can't…" Naruto tried saying but couldn't and he started to hyperventilate and cry even harder. "Hey, Hey shhhh it's ok, its ok" said Shikamaru hugging Naruto. Sakura and Ino looked down at the ground in sadness and Kakashi closed his eyes leaning against the side of the house with his arms folded. Kiba started forming tears in his eyes as he heard Naruto's sobs from the window. Sasuke sat in the hospital bed looking down at the blankets clenching them in anger. _"How could I be so stupid" _thought Sasuke. Suigetsu and Karin appeared in Sasuke's room. They all sat there quietly, Karin and Suigetsu looking over at Sasuke. Tsunade looked out the window towards Naruto's house and bit her bottom lip. Tears rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. _"Jiraiya, why can't you be here to help him through this?" _Tsunade thought to herself and Orochimaru appeared behind her. "Tsunade" said Orochimaru looking sad. Hinata cried at the sound of Naruto's pain. Kakashi appeared next to Shikamaru and whispered into his ear. Shikamaru nodded and Kakashi disappeared. "Naruto Come with me" said Shikamaru and they left the apartment.

Naruto and Shikamaru made their way to the graveyard. Shikamaru pointed to where Naruto had to go and disappeared. Naruto stopped at where Shikamaru pointed and read the grave. "Jiraiya the Gallant". "Yo, Naruto" said a voice from behind Naruto and he grew wide eyed. Naruto turned around to find three Edo Tensei figures behind him. "Mom, Dad, Jiraiya!" shouted Naruto hugging them. Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Jiraya spent hours talking and laughing. "Naruto, I am proud at how much you have grown, to master the Sage mode and Kurama is amazing" said Jiraiya. "Naruto, I am proud to be your Dad and I think that one day you will make the greatest Hokage that Konoha will ever know" said Minato smiling. "Naruto, You are amazing, just like your father, I am so glad that you are my son, without you, Minato and I would have never made it this far" Said Kushina and they all hugged. "Well I believe it is time to go, you have some catching up to do with an old friend" said Jiraiya and they all returned to their graves. "But who could that possibly be" asked Naruto. "The genius who died for a friend" said a familiar voice. "Neji!" shouted Naruto hugging him tightly. Neji and Naruto spent another few hours talking, and then they trained a bit and spent the rest of their time looking at the stars. "Naruto, thank you" said Neji. "For what?" asked Naruto. "For being my friend and beating me all those years ago, without you I would have still been the old me and you might have died, without you I would have been so self-absorbed that I could have allowed my team mates to die and not even think twice about it" replied Neji and Naruto smiled. "You're welcome" said Naruto and Neji slowly drifted off into the wind. "Goodbye, Neji" said Naruto and he stood up. It began to rain and Naruto stood there looking at the ground. All of the old and new Jounin stayed in the shadows watching looking sad for Naruto. Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at each other sadly. Naruto began to walk back to his house.

The next morning Naruto woke up cheery. Naruto took a deep breath in and got up for the day. He showered and got dressed, brushed his teeth and ate breakfast. Naruto looked over to the backyard and remembered seeing Kiba and Akamaru out there playing. _"C'mon Akamaru, you can do better than that" laughed Kiba throwing the ball for Akamaru to catch. Kiba looked over to Naruto and waved at him. _Naruto shook his head and got the memory away. Naruto walked out of his house and locked up walking towards Konoha central. Naruto was wearing a grey shirt with Kurama on it and some black shorts. Naruto first stopped by Yamanaka flowers and said hi to Ino and bought some flowers. Naruto then stopped by TenTen's weapons emporium and bought a few kunai. After that Naruto hit a few other stores and stopped by the Hokage office to give Tsunade a flower. Naruto stopped by Sakura's Medical training center and gave her a flower as well. Naruto stopped and looked over to Konoha Lake remembering the time he and Kiba went down there to spend a day at the lake. _Kiba pushed Naruto into the lake laughing as Naruto wiggled around. "Hey!" yelled Naruto pulling Kiba in with him and they laughed together. Kiba kissed Naruto passionately and they laughed afterwards. _Naruto shook his head trying not to think of the memory. Naruto continued on walking till he got to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto smiled and went inside. After Ichiraku Naruto when home and put his stuff away and watched TV. Naruto got bored so he played a board game against his shadow clones. Naruto looked over at the kitchen table and remembered having lunch with Kiba. _Naruto and Kiba sat at the table eating quietly. Kiba smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. Kiba chuckled and looked at Naruto with love in his eyes. _Naruto shook the memory away. Naruto then attended the party and had a good time; he didn't speak to Sasuke or Kiba that evening. It was late so Naruto headed home then to bed.

Naruto woke up screaming from a nightmare about the war. Naruto began to cry as he had no one to comfort him. For two months Naruto repeated the same thing every day, shopping, giving flowers, remembering, stopping at Ichiraku's ramen shop, going home, having a nightmare. Finally December hit and Christmas was closing in. Naruto had a new plan today; he was going to go out and buy presents and attend Ino's annual Christmas party. Ino always called it Winters Party of Love.

Kiba woke up same as usual today; depressed over his break up with Naruto. Kiba had gotten up and went outside to find everything covered in snow. "Wow, Akamaru you might wanna stay home today" said Kiba and Akamaru went back up to Kiba's room. Kiba walked into town with his hands in his pocket and looking around at all the happy faces. Kiba saw one specific couple celebrating their anniversary. Kiba kept on walking looking depressed when someone bumped his arm. "Hey, Kiba" said Ino looking at Kiba. "Oh hey Ino" replied Kiba. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Ino. "Just walking" said Kiba looking up seeing Naruto leave TenTen's shop. Kiba began to tear up. "Hey don't worry, he will come around" said Ino nudging Kiba on the arm. "Ino he hasn't said a word to me in two whole months" said Kiba. "Some people take more time to heal than others Kiba, he won't just forgive and forget, he was madly in love with you and you broke his heart, so you can't expect him to just come around so quickly" replied Ino. Kiba watched Naruto as he entered another shop with a smile on his face.

Sasuke didn't want to get out of bed today. No, in fact he wasn't going to get out of bed today, but something made him. "Sasuke, get up we have things to do" said Kakashi. Sasuke and Kakashi were living together with Iruka seeing as Sasuke's house is in the Uchiha compound and that is currently under reconstruction. "Fine" said Sasuke and he got in his usual cloths and left with Kakashi. Kakashi and Sasuke passed by Kiba and Ino on their way to wherever they were going. Kiba and Sasuke didn't say a word to each other but Ino talked to Kakashi for a minute. They parted ways and Kakashi and Sasuke went to the training grounds. "Ok Sasuke, Obito's other eye is finally is mine and I have both Sharingan so I want to test them out, help me will you?" asked Kakashi and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi had finally learned to activate and de-activate his barrowed Sharingan. Sasuke and Kakashi stood in battle ready positions looking each other in the eye. Kakashi activated his Sharingan and ran towards Sasuke. "Sharingan!" shouted Kakashi and both of his eyes transformed. Sasuke activated his as well and pulled out his sword swinging it at Kakashi. Now having both eyes Kakashi saw the incoming attack and dodged it. He swung at Sasuke but missed and Kakashi landed on the ground. "Chidori!" shouted Sasuke. "Raikiri!" shouted Kakashi and the two lightning hands clashed. Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ran at Kakashi from behind. Sasuke hit something hard. "Impossible!" shouted Sasuke. "Susanoo!" shouted Kakashi and a blue susanoo appeared.

**Hope you Enjoyed! Sorry for the Delay! Please, Please, Please give me feedback!**

**Don't Worry that isn't the end of KibaNaru!**


End file.
